Apa Kau Tahu
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: "Hei Rei, apa kau tahu?"/Nagisa dan berbagai pertanyaan 'apa kau tahu' pada Rei/Sho-ai/Rei x Nanase/Fluff?/RnR?


Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club is KyoAni's

**Apa Kau Tahu** © 2014

by MizuRaiNa

Rei x Nagisa fanfiction

Warning : sho-ai, implisit romance, alilbit OoC /maybe/, fluff? etc

* * *

Matahari telah tergelincir lebih dari atas kepala. Rei maupun Nagisa memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kolam setelah kurang lebih satu jam berada dalam air melatih gaya renang mereka. Pemuda berkacamata itu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kolam. Siang hari berada di kolam renang terbuka benar-benar membakar kulit.

"Hei Rei, apa kau tahu? Gou bilang hari ini ia tak bisa datang latihan," ucap Nagisa. Ia menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Rei yang mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil dari tasnya, lalu membacanya sembari berjalan.

Rei sama sekali tak menanggapi Nagisa. Ia juga sudah tahu karena Gou jelas-jelas memberitahu mereka beberapa hari sebelumnya.

"Apa kau tahu? Mikoto dan Haruka belum datang juga." Rei mendengus. Melirik pada Nagisa yang ada di sampingnya.

"Apa kau tahu? Aku juga tahu! Mana mungkin meninggalkan kolam jika mereka sudah datang." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, ia membelokkan arah langkah kakinya menuju sebuah bangku di dekat lapangan atletik.

Nagisa mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Rei yang masih saja membaca buku kecil itu. Nagisa menghela napas, ia melihat ke arah lapangan hijau yang tak ada satu orangpun berada di sana. Klub atletik hari ini tak ada jadwal latihan. Begitu juga dengan klub-klub lain—hanya sedikit klub yang mempunyai jadwal latihan di hari Senin.

"Apa kau tahu? Aku bosan. Bosaaaannn sekali," ungkap Nagisa. Ia mengembuskan napas panjang, menandakan ia benar-benar bosan duduk di bangku tanpa melakukan apapun.

Rei membenarkan _frame _kacamatanya. "Apa kau tahu? Itu bukan urusanku," balas pemuda bersurai biru itu tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun dari buku rumus yang dibacanya.

Tampak sekali Rei tak peduli dengan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada duduk bermenit-menit dalam keheningan.

"Apa kau tahu? Membaca rumus-rumus fisika itu amat sangaaatt menjenuhkan."

Rei merendahkan buku yang dibacanya sejajar dengan dada. Berniat memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Nagisa namun pemuda bersurai kuning itu tak menatap ke arahnya. Ia kembali mengangkat buku catatan fisikanya.

"Apa kau tahu? Kau berisik. Mengganggu konsentrasiku," ucap Rei.

Perkataan Rei berhasil membuat Nagisa diam sejenak. Tapi ketika sebuah kemungkinan terpikirkan olehnya, ia mengoceh kembali.

"Apa kau tahu? Mungkin saja Haru dan Makoto pergi ke suatu tempat, tak datang ke sini."

Lama-lama Rei kesal juga mendengarkan ocahan Nagisa dengan pertanyaan 'apa-kau-tahu' itu. "Apa kau tahu? Aku sudah memberitahumu, itu bukan urusanku."

"Apa kau tahu? Mungkin saja mereka pergi ... kencan?"

... dan Rei mencoba menahan emosinya agar tak marah-marah.

"Apa kau tahu? Mereka berdua terlihat serasi ... dan oh! Rin. Aku pikir Rin dan Haru juga serasi."

Cukup. Ia tak tahan lagi. Ia menyimpan buku catatan ke dalam tas miliknya. Ia berdiri di hadapan Nagisa yang sedang menengok ke arah koridor.

"Apa kau ta—" Belum sempat Nagisa menyelesaikan kalimat yang akan diucapkannya, Rei mengangkat dagunya lalu membungkamnya dengan ... sebuah ciuman. Ciuman yang cukup err, menggairahkan—tak hanya bibir dengan bibir, Rei sempat menjilat bibir bawah Nagisa dan memasukkan lidahnya.

Rei kembali duduk ke tempatnya. Sedangkan Nagisa terdiam dengan bola mata melebar, mulut terbuka, dan pipinya yang bersemu merah. Apa yang barusan terjadi?

"Nah, seperti itu. Diamlah."

Nagisa menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka Rei menciumnya untuk menghentikan kata-katanya. Dari mana ia mendapatkan teori semacam itu?

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekati mereka berdua. Itu Makoto.

"Kalian menunggu di sini? Aku kira sudah pulang. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu, tadi kami bertemu dengan Rin di jalan," ujar Makoto yang baru datang dari membeli alat-alat pembersih kolam renang.

Rei mengangguk, lalu membenarkan _frame _kacamata. Ia belum mau beranjak dari bangku yang didudukinya. Kemungkinan besar ia akan latihan di kolam renang terbuka lagi.

Makoto menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Nagisa. Tak biasanya ia hanya diam dengan wajah ... memerah? "Lho, Nanase, kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

Nagisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "T-tidak kenapa-kenapa kok, hehe." Ia baru menyadari Haru tak ada di sana. "Haru di kolam renang?"

Mikoto tersenyum, mengangguk pelan mengiyakan.

"Aku duluan ya. Jaa~" Nagisa berdiri, melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Ia tak bisa berlama-lama lagi duduk berdampingan dengan Rei ataupun dekat dengan lelaki itu. Oh ayolah, saat ini saja debaran jantungnya masih _over _kontraksi.

"Kau juga Rai, latihan renang gaya kupu-kupumu."

Rei menyampirkan tas ke pundaknya, mengikuti langkah Makoto. Perlahan, sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah seringai.

'_Apa kau tahu? Ternyata cara itu cara ampuh untuk membungkam kecerewetanmu ...'_

—**FIN**

* * *

**FF macem apa iniii? (wO,O)w**

**Maaf ya kalo kelewat gaje apalagi OoC. Kangen aja sama Nagisa dan Rei. Aihhh, interaksi mereka itu lohh~~ lope-lope deh XD**

**Ada yg mau ngasih komen? Review ajaa~ :D  
**

**.**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
